Change
by CharlotteT320
Summary: Lily is annoyed at herself for being too aware of James.  But then she sorts out her feelings.  One Shot. L/J.


**Change**

**Lily Evans and James Potter**

* * *

><p>She watched him change. She hadn't even realized she was looking. Two years ago he would have tried to keep it from happening, but he had taken on the responsibility magnificently.<p>

As she watched, the Head Boy willingly helped a younger student with his Transfiguration homework. Why was he volunteering to do extra work, and it wasn't even his? Why wasn't he off with his mates breaking rule after rule?

James looked up, as if to answer her question. His hazel eyes met her green ones from across the room. Lily saw his eyes crinkle as he grinned at her, a slight blush rising to her cheeks as she realized what she was doing and looked away. She was becoming far too attentive when it came to the Head Boy.

He got up from his seat, disregarding the first year he was helping, and made to join her on the couch by the fire. As he walked, he half expected her to get up or put her books on the empty seat beside her, anything to avoid him. But she didn't move. She felt his approach and tried to ignore him as she thought of excuses as to why her heartbeat was quickening.

He sat next to her, jostling the couch ever so slightly. She looked up, slightly annoyed at his smug expression. Through his glasses she could see his hazel eyes; they were still crinkled as they attempted to decipher her minor glare.

"What?" Lily asked, trying to keep from rolling her eyes at his overconfident expression.

"Evans, you were staring again," he said without hesitation, glancing sideways at her.

She knew it was true. She had been staring, but she wasn't going to let him win. "Who were you helping over there?"

He laughed at her. "Don't change the subject." He wasn't going to let her win either.

She sighed. She didn't want to face her feelings about him right now. She got up and moved toward the common room exit, hoping a walk would help clear her thoughts.

Half way down the corridor, she heard him behind her.

"Lily," he said as he caught up to her, all traces of insincerity gone.

She turned around to look at him as she walked. His books were under his arm and his hair was a mess. "Potter, shove off. I have a prefect schedule to make and you being here won't help."

"I know," James said chuckling. "I wanted to help. Believe it or not, I have been Head Boy for a month now. I think I can handle a little scheduling."

A new smile had risen to his lips, a smile of joy. Not of jokes or sarcasm or mockery, but just happiness. His hazel eyes had grown a shade lighter.

She stared at him incredulously. Why was he doing this? "What?" she asked, stopping as she turned to face him.

"I said I want…"

"I know what you said."

"Then why…"

"Why do _you_ want to help?" She asked, concentrating on his new expression. "And why are you looking at me like that, Potter?" _Why was he looking at her like that?_

"Well, it is my job, too. You're Head Girl and I'm Head Boy and we work together to make this a brilliant school and you work too much and…"

She watched him change. She hadn't even realized she was looking. He was different. He wanted to make Hogwarts better _with her_. He was the same James Potter, but he had grown up, deflated his head a little. Even the pranks had slowed down in recent months. She could barely remember the last time she had needed to remind him to stop teasing the younger kids. Lily looked up at his face, his mouth was inching upward at the corners and his eyes reflected his passion. He was a good person. He was sincere and brilliant and… beautiful. He wanted to help others and wanted to make the world a better place for Lily and people like her. James had changed. James wanted her to be happy.

"…even though you always… Lily?" She had grabbed his arms, his books falling to the floor with a clatter. She looked up at his hazel eyes, questioning why she hadn't seen it until now.

"Lily," he said; his voice low and soft. "You're staring again."

"You're staring back," she whispered defiantly, involuntarily locking her gaze on his.

James saw the change in her emerald eyes. She had reached an understanding and he knew this was it.

He was leaning in. Two years ago she would have slapped him for thinking about it, but now things had changed. Now she saw it, now she _wanted_ it; the desperation, the infatuation behind his actions – they were for her.

She closed her eyes as his lips landed on hers firmly, but gently. She could feel his triumphant smile on her lips as he kissed her, and she smiled as she kissed him back before she could think to do anything else.

James rested his forehead on hers, keeping his eyes closed, savoring the beauty of this moment.

Lily looked at his beautiful face, full of peace and hope. She saw a new man, someone who was full of adoration and passion and enthusiasm; someone who was brave and proud; someone who was smiling ever so slightly at the simple thought of _her_.

She sighed, content.

"James."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first ~real~ anything so… yeah. Review if you'd like! Thanks!**

**-Charlotte**


End file.
